1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high mounted or rear window stoplight that is mounted within the line of sight of the driver of the vehicle when he views the rear of the vehicle through the rearview mirror and, more particularly, to a substantially transparent holographic rear window stoplight that can be mounted on the rear window of a vehicle without obscuring the vision of the driver.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, United States automobiles must be provided with a high mounted, centered brake light or stoplight to maximize the visibility of an indicator to drivers following the subject vehicle. Usually, these stoplights are now mounted above or below an optimum position and provide a partial obscuring of the line of sight or viewing angle of the driver through his rearview window. The optimum position being ideally located at the driver's eye level for maximum visibility. Such a location, however, obscures the rear viewing angle of the driver of the vehicle. The configuration and position of the mounting of these high mounted, centered brake lights also detract from the aesthetic design characteristics of the vehicle.
While the use of hologram images having a plurality of diffraction gratings is generally known in the prior art such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,940,204, 4,447,128 and 4,487,472, there is still a demand in the prior art to provide a new and improved rear stoplight assembly for vehicles.